Am I the only One
by JenaLeeMac
Summary: It's a story about Marky who grew up with the Hardys. I set it to the BNL song after I first hurd it.
1. Default Chapter

Am I the only one?  
By:  
DeMa Davis  
Song by the BareNaked Ladies I love the band I Love the song. I don't own the Hardys they and there family and friends do. I just borrowed them for the story. They'll be back safe and sound at the end of fic. Unless they don't want to go back. I do own Marky Yes I do. She is for rent just ask and all that and let me know where so I can read your point of view on Marky.  
  
  
Am I the only one who gets to make you laugh,  
Laugh until you cry?  
  
  
Jeff Hardy is the man I love. I always have and always will. Even though he's looking at every one but me. We're the beat of friends. I wish it were more. He laughs at my jokes and we're always prancing someone, mostly Matt.  
  
Am I the only one who asks you to go,  
Go on without me?  
  
I live about a quarter of a mile away. I was a bout the only kid Jeff's age on our little block. So I was always at the Hardy House. We use to watch wrestling and pretend to be one of them. I was Lisa of course. I can't say I was the voice of reason when we turned the trampoline into the 'Ring of Dreams'. Cause well I supplied the rope for the bottom line. We practiced for years all of us. I was the only girl who went at it for a while, and then we got Amy.  
My Mom thought I was becoming to boyish and made a deal with me.  
I take a ballet class three times a week and give one hour of practice for every two hours of wresting. So you know it was a lot of time with the bar cause well except for football practice and helping their dad it was almost always wrestling. Every once in a while I'd go to the dark matches. And they would all come to my Wednesday dance recitals. I was unbosttingly the best female toe point Ballerina in the school. Wrestling improved my sturdy ness for toe shoes. When they got the big break we were all so happy. Jeff keep saying he's try and get me in with them. I knew he would've pushed for it and that would have killed their chances in the WWF.  
They were to good to let to go to waist over me. So I told him how my teacher had gotten me into tryouts for the National Dance Company that were next month. So I let him go on without me.  
Needless to say a month with nothing to do only left me more time the train. I got in as the understudy to the Prima Ballerina. I was at WWF for there big TV début and they made it to mine.  
  
Am I the only one who loves when you leave  
your hair down in front of your eyes?   
  
  
We all three got big at around the same time. They because of the fans, me cause Susizet twisted her ankle and fractured her tiva in 'extracurricular' activities with one of the patterns of the company.  
When Susizet got the okay for her come back she quickly had me outted. But the director outsmarted her by having out on lone to the Jaffrey and then the North Carolina Dance Company. Now I'm home when the boys come back. I get to help do weird things to Jeffy's hair. Which I force him to keep down so I can run my fingers though it.  
  
And who do you think I am?  
And who do you think I'll be without you? 


	2. Chapter 2

Am I the only one?  
Part two  
BY: DeMa  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Marky, the story, and the love of 'Save My Earth!' Gilbert Hardy owns the boys; he is there father after all. Go watch 'Save My Earth' that is if your 13 and up. The song Am I the Only one belongs to the Bare Naked Ladies. It's a Cool song go lesion to it! No Please Review even if It's to flame or else I'll be forced to write a Song fic to Britney Spears' 'Born To Make you Happy' the only one of her songs I Actually like.   
  
  
  
And who   
Who do you think I am  
And who   
Who do you think I'll be  
Without you  
  
I had always held out hope that he'd finally see me and it wouldn't be as one of the guys or a sister. But I had long since given up on that. Especially when we were talking one day with his head resting in my lap as I ran my hands though his hair.  
  
"I've been thinking about marriage a lot lately." Jeff said softly.  
  
"Who with, me?"  
  
"No silly why would I ever want to marry you?" Jeff said jokingly to me.  
  
"Yeah why indeed." I agreed laughingly but inside I nearly died.   
  
"You can't marry her Jeff, she's mine." Matt said very possessively as he kissed my forehead resting on his shoulder.  
  
I don't know why but that simple little kiss stopped my heart from braking. I smiled up from his shoulder catching the quizzical look on Jeff's face.  
  
We were all sitting on the sofa. My brother, the woman I love, and me. They were talking about little things nothing big, when out popped marriage. I knew he had it on his mind a lot lately, about marriage with Marky and with his girlfriend. I hoped he wouldn't do this not with me here. Then just as he brought her up, he sent her crashing down to hell. And he couldn't let that happen she's my girl, my heart, and the keeper of my soul. "You can't marry her Jeff, she's mine." I could hear myself saying then I kissed the top of her head. When I saw her face light up I hoped maybe she could love me. Without her I'm nothing.  
  
Am I the only one  
Who had to dress you up   
To see how you fell  
  
Before we went back to work I asked Marky if she'd go out with me on a date when I got back. She said yes. So I spent all of my free time getting reservations at a fancy restaurant and tickets to her favorite opera, which was playing. It was in New York, but Marky was well worth the time, effort, and money.  
When I knocked on her hotel door I was robbed of my ability to breath. There she stood a true vision in pale blue. Her dress was a soft, flowing Josephine wasted Empire dress. Her long fiery red hair cascading down her back like a waterfall. I had always thought she an angel from heaven, this just reaffirmed that.  
  
Am I the only one  
Who needs you to go  
Go on about me  
  
Matt has always been a very caring person. Even more so since we started dating he has always given me reassuring comments. He'd come to our opening performances and all the shows I had to work on his days off. We did a round of shows with pop music like Dido, Aqua, Nelly Furtado, Sugar Ray, even Tenacious D. One of the more non-classical Enertement magazines came to cove the show. They usually don't do reviews on Ballet but then we were being unique and modern. They had a reviewer and a photographer. The reviewer was going around asking gust and players what they thought of the show. When he was talking to me Matt snuck up behind me hugging me as he placed a kiss on my neck.   
  
"You know Mr. Hardy?"  
  
"Know me? She's the future Mrs. Matt Hardy. I get to say one of the top if not the top Prema Ballerina is my girl. Wasn't she wonderful?"  
  
The photographer took a few more photos before they left. The next issue was great. We got rave reviews. But that wasn't the big thing. Usually they have lead-ins from one sport to the next. There was full-page picture of me in Matt's Loving arms and in big white letters was his quote.   
"She's the future Mrs. Matt Hardy. I get to say one of the top if not the top Prema Ballerina is my girl."   
  
What a way to tell everyone but your father your getting married. Oh well can't blame a man in love.  
  
Am I the only one  
Who loves when you leave  
Your hair down in front of your face  
  
I was sitting on the couch with Marky in my house. We had already watched Titanic my favorite movie now we were watching Save my Earth, her's. She was resting her head in my lap as I brushed her hair with my fingers. I always loved doing this it helps me think and I really need to think.  
  
And who  
Who do you think I am  
And who   
Who do you think I'll be   
And who   
Who do you think I am  
And who   
Who do you think I'll be  
Without you  
  
"Marky is it true?"  
  
"Is what true Jeff?"  
  
"About you and Matt."  
  
"Jeff you've known for awhile we were dating. It's nothing new to you."   
  
"I love you Marky. " Jeff said seriously looking into her eyes.  
"I love you to Jeff, I have for along time but I love Matt more. He's who I'm ment to be with and who I'll always be with."  
  
"Okay but if he hurts you in any way I'll beat him up."  
  
"Sure Jeffy. Now watch the movie. MATT you're missing the fight seen!" Marky called to Matt who was in the kitchen making popcorn.  
Around the corner Matt stood with the bag of popcorn. As he smiled to himself. He had heard every word Jeff and Marky said. When Jeff declared his love, he was sure he'd lost Marky the only woman he had ever loved.  
  
"Coming!" Matt called as he walked into the living room as if he had heard nothing.  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
